The After Distraction Series
by She'sGotHighHopes
Summary: This started out as a one shot but has turned into a series of shorts taking place after my first fanfic "The Distraction". Chapters One and Two are "Julian's First Day of Kindergarten" and "Sophie Learns to Fly". Chapter Three is a new story.
1. Julian's First Day of Kindergarten

_**Not mine. Not making a dime.**_

_**This is in response to Dee's "Back to School" challenge. It's a one shot that takes place about four years after the epilogue in my first fanfic, "the distraction".**_

**Julian's First Day of Kindergarten**

Stephanie couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes at the sight of her firstborn exuberantly packing his markers and Sponge Bob notebooks into his matching yellow backpack. She couldn't believe that it had been a little over five years since she'd given birth to the amazing little boy in front of her.

Julian chose that moment to look up at her, his wide blue eyes an exact match of her own. God, he was such a beautiful child. Soft black curls framed a face full of innocent mischief. His skin was an exotic shade of mocha latte- heavy on the milk- showing off his Cuban/Italian heritage. He was a perfect combination of his parent's best qualities and Stephanie had never loved anybody as much as she loved her son in that instant.

Granted, she loved her husband with every fiber of her being. And she adored her daughter, three-year-old Sophie, with a ferocity that sometimes scared her. But looking at her son, she was struck with the urge to grab him up in her arms and never let go. To somehow stop this whole growing up process and to keep him her little boy forever.

Julian walked up to her, dressed like his daddy in black cargo pants and a black tee shirt. Dressing like his father and uncles was one of his favorite things to do, the little boy desperate to show everybody that he was just as tough as the men in his life. Even though Stephanie had tried to convince him to wear a little color, at least on the first day of school, Julian's genetic stubbornness had kicked in. The sight of her five year old son standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his little chest and a perfectly maintained blank expression on his face was enough to make her give in to anything he demanded. And he demanded that on his first day of school, he would be dressing like his daddy.

Who was she to argue?

Stephanie stared at him, forcing a smile as he stopped directly in front of her. His blue eyes showed concern as he reached out a pudgy little hand to wipe away her tears. His actions struck her hard. It was something Ranger would do.

"Why you cryin', Mommy?" Julian asked, his voice soft.

Stephanie sniffled. "I'm just so proud of you, baby. I can't believe you're about to start school."

His worried face brightened up instantly and he smiled. "I can't wait. Lisa says Miss Polk is really nice. And she gives out cookies sometimes."

Smiling at her son, Stephanie reached out and straightened the collar on his shirt. "That's what she told me, too. Sounds like Miss Polk will be a very good teacher."

His smile dimmed slightly, revealing a rare moment of uncertainty. "I hope so." He bit his full lower lip as he looked down at the new black World Industries shoes on his feet.

Stephanie's heart clenched at the nervousness in her child's voice. She was more determined than ever to forget this whole kindergarten foolishness. They could afford a tutor to teach him everything at home. He could be home schooled for the next thirteen years and she would never have to know the fear of sending him away to a school full of strangers.

Even as she was plotting this all in her head, Stephanie sighed, knowing that she needed to be strong. She needed to assure her son that everything would be okay. She needed to let go and let him fly.

Reaching out, Stephanie grasped Julian's shoulders lightly, pulling him into her arms. "Miss Polk will love you just like Daddy and Sophie and I do. Just like Uncle Tank and Uncle Lester and Uncle Bobby do. People can't help but fall in love with you."

His little arms wrapped around her neck and she held onto him for dear life. "You promise?"

"Cross my heart." She took a deep breath, inhaling his sweet baby scent before pulling back. "Are you ready to join Daddy and Sophie for breakfast?"

Julian nodded emphatically. "Doughnuts, Mommy?"

Stephanie chuckled. He was so much like her. "I think I might be able to sneak you one."

**00000000**

Breakfast in the Manoso household was like feeding time at the zoo. While Stephanie and Julian ate Boston Creams, Ranger and Sophie ate oatmeal muffins and fruit. Or at least Ranger ate the muffins and fruit. Sophie seemed happy enough to just fling everything around in joyful glee.

Ranger tried to look stern as he scolded his daughter. "Sophia Rose Manoso. What did I tell you about throwing your food?"

Three-year-old Sophie stared up at her father with wide, innocent brown eyes. "Wait 'till you go to work?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and Ranger grinned. Leaning closer to his daughter, he whispered conspiratorially, "You're gonna get me in trouble with Mommy, querida."

Sophie glanced over at Stephanie, puckering her bottom lip out pitifully. "You not mad at Daddy? He'll be sad if you're mad at him."

Stephanie groaned. That pouty lip would no doubt get her little girl out of plenty of scrapes throughout the years. Especially with her parents and uncles. "I'm not mad at Daddy, sweetie. I do think he's giving you bad advice, though."

Ranger laughed, spearing an orange section with his fork. He turned his attention to Julian, who was intently devouring his doughnut. "You ready for your big day, son?"

Julian nodded, his mouth full of pastry and his lips and nose covered with vanilla cream and powdered sugar. "Do you think I'll know anybody?"

Stephanie reached over and swiped his face clean with a napkin. "You know Maddie. She'll be in your class."

Julian's eyes lit up immediately and Stephanie smiled to herself, recognizing puppy love when she saw it. Maddie Elliot was the daughter of Ranger and Stephanie's friends, Clare and Keith. They had all met during Lamaze class and stayed in contact ever since. Julian and Maddie had been playmates since they were infants and everybody joked that one day, they would get married.

The first day of kindergarten was traumatizing enough for Stephanie to deal with. The idea of her little boy getting married was more than she could handle.

"Do you want me to stay with you at school today?" Stephanie asked, forcing herself to eat the last bite of her doughnut. It was one of those rare occasions where she just wasn't in the mood to eat.

Julian looked between his mother and father, his little bottom lip once again caught between his teeth. He seemed to be torn between wanting to be tough like his Daddy and uncles and wanting the comfort of having his mother around. Ranger's expression softened at his son's conundrum.

"Whatever you want, buddy. If you'll feel better having Mommy around, then it's okay. A lot of other mommies will be in the room as well."

"Really?" Julian sounded uncertain.

"Really."

Julian looked back up at Stephanie, his blue eyes wide. "Can I tell you when we get to school?"

Stephanie nodded. "Whatever you want."

Apparently feeling a little better, Julian reached for his milk and took a big swallow.

Ranger gave Stephanie a reassuring smile, reaching out to cover his wife's hand with his own. "How about you, Babe? Are you okay?"

Stephanie swallowed hard, keeping her tears in check. "I'm working on it."

"I don't have any meetings after three today, so I should be home around five or so. How about we go out to celebrate Julian's first day of school when I get home?"

Stephanie nodded silently and Julian immediately perked up. "Pino's, Daddy?"

Ranger chuckled. His son was so much like Stephanie. "If that's what you want."

Julian nodded enthusiastically. "Can I get my own meatball sub?"

Ranger held back a groan. Would it be too much to ask for his son to request a salad? "Can you eat one by yourself?"

"I can do it." Julian's tone was serious. "I'm a big boy."

Stephanie grinned, holding back a laugh at her husband's exasperated expression. "Of course you can do it, Julian."

"Then it's settled." Ranger sat back in his chair, popping the last piece of muffin into his mouth. "Family celebration tonight at Pino's."

**00000000**

Stephanie took deep, cleansing breaths as she walked beside her son through the crowded hallway. His little hand gripped hers just as tightly as she was gripping his and she fought back the recurring urge to snatch him up into her arms and run.

Julian stared at all the people silently, his wide eyes betraying the blank mask on his face. Fear was apparent in those wondrous blue orbs, but he was trying so hard to be tough.

"Here we are, buddy," Stephanie said, stopping outside the door to Miss Polk's kindergarten class. "You ready to go in?"

Julian stared up at the door, gripping Stephanie's hand a little tighter. "I'm ready, Mommy."

Stephanie smiled down at her son. "You're my brave boy, you know that?"

Julian smiled. "I know."

Reaching out, she opened the door and followed Julian inside. The room was crowded with children and anxious mothers.

Big, colorful pictures and maps were hanging from the white walls. Tables and chairs were set up near the teacher's desk and shelves of toys and books lined the back wall. There was a huge, blue carpeted space near the back for story time and show and tell and brightly colored beanbags were stacked in a corner, waiting to be sat in.

Julian looked around wide eyed. The fear dissipated from his face a moment later.

"Maddie! Auntie Clare!"

Stephanie looked over to see her friend sitting at a table with her daughter. She smiled, relieved for the first time that day.

"Julian!" Blonde haired, blue eyed Maddie shrieked, waving her little hand happily.

On a mission now, Julian pulled Stephanie across the room, stopping beside his little friend.

"Hi Maddie." Julian blushed slightly, but his smile remained bright and trained on the pretty little girl.

Maddie giggled. "Hi Julian."

Stephanie looked at Clare and grinned. "Do you think they'll learn anything staring at each other all day?"

Clare laughed, standing up to hug her friend in greeting. "Probably not, but at least they'll have fun while they're here."

Stephanie sat down on the other side of Clare, watching the two children comparing backpacks. "This has to be the hardest day of my life so far."

Clare gave her a knowing smile. "I know that feeling. I actually offered to home school Maddie this morning. Keith told me I was crazy."

A short, slender woman walked to their table, a welcoming smile on her face. She was pretty in the Burg-girl-next-door sort of way, with long brown hair in a braid and brown eyes. "Hello. I'm Miss Polk."

"Stephanie Manoso."

"Clare Elliot."

They all shook hands and Miss Polk looked down at the children. "And this must be Julian and Maddie."

Julian smiled and held his hand out, shaking his teacher's hand. "I'm Julian Carlos Manoso, ma'am."

Miss Polk smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'll be your teacher this year."

"I can write my name and I know the alphabet," Maddie said proudly.

The teacher's smile widened. "That's terrific! Maybe you can help me show the other students how to do it."

Maddie nodded in excitement. "I can do that!"

"Wonderful." Miss Polk turned to Stephanie and Clare. "I'm setting some folding chairs up in the back if you'd like to stick around today. Some of the other mother's will be here as well."

Stephanie turned to Julian. "What do you think, buddy? Do you need me to stay?"

Julian looked from Maddie to his teacher and back. "I'll be okay, Mommy."

Stephanie's stomach turned slightly. Although she was proud of her son for being so brave, a huge part of her wasn't quite ready to leave yet. But it was up to him. Always.

"If you're sure."

He nodded. "I'm sure."

Maddie turned to her mother. "I'll be okay, too, Mommy. Julian won't let anything scary happen to me."

Julian puffed out his chest proudly at his friend's vote of confidence. Clare grinned. "Okay, sweetie. We'll be back at three to pick you up."

Both children nodded. After hugs and assurances, Stephanie and Clare walked out the door, leaving their babies in the care of a stranger.

Out in the hallway, Stephanie leaned against a wall. "God, I hope it gets easier."

Clare wore the same expression of sadness on her face. "Everybody says it does. I think they're all full of shit."

Stephanie grinned. "I'm a mess. Join me for coffee?"

Clare peeked through the window one last time at her daughter. "Will mass quantities of doughnuts be involved?"

"At a time like this?" Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Definitely."


	2. Sophie Learns to Fly

**_They're not mine. But I really think they should be…_**

**_Takes place four years after 'Julian's First Day of Kindergarten'. I'm not writing this series in order because my muse won't work that way. I'm sure there will be some skipping around in time eventually._**

**Sophie Learns to Fly**

Seven-year-old Sophie Manoso sat on the back steps, looking out at the yard intently while munching on a carrot. Her eyes went back and forth between the tree house her father had built when she was a baby and another large tree about a dozen yards away.

She had a plan.

She grew up hearing about her mother's childhood, about her jumping off the garage roof in hopes of flying. She loved her mother and the thought of her falling and getting hurt like she did made her cringe. But it also made her proud of the fact that she hadn't let anything stop her from flying.

Sophie wanted to fly, too. The whole falling and breaking an arm thing was unappealing, though.

Still, she was determined to fly.

Stuffing the last of her carrot into her mouth, she stood up and brushed her hands on her shorts. Walking into the yard, she circled the tree house a few times, looking up. She mentally measured the distance between the tree house and the other tree, figuring out what she would need to achieve her goal.

The sound of the back door opening caught her attention and she glanced over to see Julian walking outside, a bag of peanut M&M's in his hand. He shut the door behind him and made his way towards her.

Stopping beside his sister, Julian looked up at the tree house and over to the other big tree close by. From the way his little sister was eyeballing both, he knew she had something up her sleeve.

He thrust his bag of candy towards her. "M&M?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. Just ate a carrot."

Julian wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything. They continued looking between trees silently.

"So what's your plan?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

Sophie cocked her hip and bit her lip, still mentally figuring out what she would need. "I want to fly."

Julian nodded, popping an M&M into his mouth. She continued.

"I don't want to break a bone."

Julian nodded again, still silent. After seven years of being her big brother, he knew to just let her get her thoughts out before speaking.

When Sophie didn't say anything else, he knew it was safe to talk.

"So how are you going to do it?"

Sophie's hand moved to her mouth and she began nibbling on her thumbnail. "I'll need to build a platform in that other tree. Run a line from there to the tree house." She looked over at him. "Can I borrow your bicycle handles?"

Julian snorted. "I need them to ride my bike, you big dork."

She made a face at him. "You won't need them. Mom and Daddy got you a new bike for your birthday. It's hidden in the garage."

Julian grinned. "Is it a BMX?"

"I guess so. So you can do those silly jumps in the woods."

Julian looked pleased as he popped another piece of candy into his mouth.

"So can I borrow your bicycle handles?"

"What am I gonna do until my birthday? It's still two weeks away."

Sophie sighed in exasperation. "We'll put them back on when we're done. You've helped Uncle Lester work on his car. I'm sure we can get some bike handles back on with no trouble."

Julian looked back up, mentally picturing his sister's plan. He groaned. "I guess so. Since I'm so nice and all."

She grinned. "You're the best."

Julian snorted. "Suck up."

Sophie playfully stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to the trees. "Okay, I'll need a big enough piece of wood for the platform and some smaller pieces for a ladder." She looked up at him. "Is fishing line strong enough to use?"

Julian shook his head, crumpling up his empty candy wrapper and stuffing it into his pocket. "Nope. But I think Elizabeth has that extra clothesline in the garage. That would work."

"Sweet." Sophie scuffed her shoes on the ground. "Will you help me?"

"I might as well. You'd do it without me if I said no."

Sophie threw her arms around her big brother and hugged him tightly. Embarrassed by her uncharacteristic display of affection, Julian gave her a one armed hug, patting her on the back.

"Let's get started then!" Sophie took off toward the garage, determined to fly before bedtime. Julian watched her for a second, groaning in defeat before following.

00000000

"Babe, come take a look at this."

Stephanie looked up from her magazine to see Ranger standing at the back door, staring out into the yard. He had a huge grin on his face that barely masked his curiosity.

"What's up?" She stood up and made her way to her husband. He reached out immediately, pulling her the last few feet into his arms.

They both stared outside, watching their seven year old daughter and their soon to be ten year old son up in a tree hammering a wooden platform into place.

"What in God's name are they doing?" Stephanie wondered aloud. Ranger chuckled.

"I have no idea. I'm not sure I want to know."

Stephanie squinted slightly. "Did they build a ladder in that tree?"

"Looks like it."

They watched in silence, arms wrapped around each other as their children continued hammering. Sophie pulled herself into a large branch while Julian tested the weight capacity of the little platform. He said something to her and she climbed down beside him.

"Could they be building 'his and hers' tree houses?" Stephanie wondered.

Ranger shrugged, his eyes twinkling as he watched his children work together.

In the tree, Sophie reached for something hanging from one of the lower branches. Stephanie's eyes widened slightly.

"Is that Elizabeth's clothesline?"

Ranger burst out laughing. He had an idea of what his children were planning. "I think so."

Stephanie groaned, hiding her face in his chest. "Tell me they're not doing what I think they're doing."

Ranger looked down at his wife, all the love in the world shining in his dark eyes. "Are you surprised? They're our children, after all."

Stephanie looked up at him and grinned. "I guess I can be grateful that she's got a plan. At least she's not leaping off the garage roof."

Ranger chuckled, leaning down to kiss her softly before turning his gaze back to his children.

This he had to see.

00000000

Sophie climbed up a few feet more, reaching up to wrap an end of the clothesline around a sturdy branch. Julian held her steady so she could tie a triple knot before shimmying back down to the platform.

"That should be tight enough, right?"

"Let's see," Julian grabbed the clothesline and tugged with all his weight. The knot remained solid. "I'm gonna climb down it to check. If it's tight enough, I'll tie the other end in the other tree."

Sophie nodded, sitting down to wait. She watched as Julian climbed down the clothesline, landing on solid ground a few seconds later.

"How's the knot look?" He shouted up to her. She looked up.

"Looks good."

He nodded in response and, grabbing the other end of the line, walked to the other tree. He climbed up the ladder to the platform and looked across the yard at his sister.

"I'm gonna tie this up a little lower so you can go faster!" He shouted.

"Okay!"

He shimmied up another branch, wrapping his end of the line around it and triple knotting it. The clothesline was pulled tightly between the trees, at a slight incline. He was fairly certain that it would hold his sister's weight.

"I'm gonna test the weight!" He shouted to her. Better him than her, he decided, reaching out to grip the line in his hands.

"Be careful!" she shouted back.

Taking a deep breath, Julian stepped off the platform, using his hands above his head to move across the line. He had to admit, it was much better than the monkey bars at school. It reminded him of the training courses that his father and uncles participated in to keep in shape. Maybe if his father saw him doing this, he would let him join in next time they did it.

It only took a few minutes for him to make his way back to his sister. When he was on somewhat solid ground, he wiped his hands off on his jeans and turned to her.

"Feels solid."

Sophie grinned up at him, excitement sparkling in her brown eyes. "Awesome!"

Julian turned back to the line. "You'll need something to help the handlebars slide better on the line. I don't want you to get stuck in the middle."

Sophie bit her lip and studied the line. "How about that clip thingie you use when you climb the rock wall?"

Julian turned to her, his eyebrow raised. "I'm letting you use my bike handles. Isn't that enough?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on! You have a gazillion of those things sitting around in the garage! How many do you actually need?"

Julian sighed. It was no use arguing with Sophie. She always came out ahead.

"You're too stubborn for your own good," he grumbled, climbing out of the tree and heading for the garage.

"But you'll let me use one, right?"

"Yeah, I'll let you use one."

Sophie grinned, watching her brother disappear in the garage. He was so easy.

He returned a few minutes later, carrying two metal screwlock carabiners, his chest harness, two nylon slings, and his bicycle handles. He was wearing a helmet on his head.

"What's the helmet for?" Sophie demanded, reaching down to help him with his load.

"For you to wear, goofball," he said in his best 'duh' voice.

Sophie shook her head. "I don't want to wear it! How can I feel the wind in my hair when I'm wearing that heavy old thing?"

Julian stood up straight, his blank expression in place and his arms crossed over his chest. "If you think I'm gonna let you on this thing without a helmet on, you've lost your mind."

Sophie's hands immediately went to her hips as they stood toe to toe in the staring match to beat all staring matches. Julian's blank face never wavered and Sophie scrunched up her own face, trying to intimidate him.

It wasn't working.

A full five minutes later, Sophie huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll wear the stupid thing!"

Julian grinned. "Good answer."

She rolled her eyes. It didn't happen often, but she hated giving in to her brother. "Now what do we do?"

Julian sat down on the platform and she joined him. Together, they hooked a sling and carabiner around the center bar of the bicycle handles so they could attach it to the line. When it was sturdy, Julian turned to his sister.

"I'm gonna try it out first to make sure its safe."

"Huh uh," Sophie shook her head adamantly. "It was my idea so I get to go first."

Julian's eyebrow once again arched up. "Yeah, I'm gonna stand here and watch you fall because I didn't test it first. Not gonna happen."

Sophie huffed. "That's what the harness and sling is for! So I won't fall!"

"Mom and Dad will ground me for life if you get killed doing this."

"I'm not gonna get killed doing this! I'll be, what, ten feet in the air?"

Julian sighed. "You wear me out with your arguing."

"We won't argue if you just do what I say and shut up!"

He reached for the harness and held it out for her. "Just put this on and stop complaining."

Throwing him a dirty look, Sophia let him help her put on and buckle the harness. He attached the other sling and carabiner, hooking the harness up to the line. When she was ready, he turned to face her, pulling the helmet off his head to place it on hers. Sophie rolled her eyes as he tightened the strap under her chin.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Sophie grinned in excitement and nodded. "Yep."

He sighed. "Be careful, shrimp. I don't want you to get hurt."

She gave him a mock salute. "Aye Aye, Sir!"

Julian rolled his eyes as he stepped back. He watched nervously as Sophie paused, mentally measuring the distance between trees. She reached up, gripping the bicycle handles tightly. She glanced over at him, giving him a little wink before pushing herself off the platform with a shriek of joy.

Julian watched proudly as his little sister flew down the line towards the other tree.

00000000

"Oh God, she's gonna do it."

Ranger chuckled, glancing over at Stephanie. She had pulled one of the kitchen chairs to the door and was sitting on her hands, watching their children through the window.

"I can't believe how clever they are," Ranger said proudly, watching as his son stuck his helmet on Sophie's head. "How many seven and ten year olds know how to do that?"

Stephanie grinned up at her husband. "I sure didn't. Hence, why I ended up falling from the garage roof and breaking an arm."

Stephanie stood up and leaned against Ranger as Sophie pushed herself off the platform. They watched with pride and terror as their little girl shot down the line, shrieking and laughing with glee.

Stephanie gripped her husband's arm tightly, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Look at her, Carlos! She's flying! She did it!"

Ranger's smile was just as wide as Sophie safely made it to the other side. They watched as their daughter turned to face her older brother, both children shrieking and punching the air with their fists proudly.

Husband and wife faced each other, their smiles wide enough to crack their faces.

"She flew," Stephanie whispered in awe.

Ranger nodded proudly. "She flew."

_**Okay, so yeah, I couldn't resist writing this. I have no idea how accurate the kids' contraption was, but it sounded good as I was writing it. Hope you liked it! Let me know.**_


	3. Maddie's Hero

_**Maybe if I write about them enough, they'll belong to me. At least I own Julian, Maddie, and Sophie. They rock! Everyone else belongs to JE**_

_**This story takes place between 'Julian's First Day of Kindergarten' and 'Sophie Learns to Fly'.**_

**Maddie's Hero**

Maddie Elliot had a crush.

At the tender age of seven, she was of the opinion that most boys were 'icky' and had cooties. They were either mean or smelled funny and she didn't want anything to do with them.

Except for Julian Manoso.

There was something different about him; he was nothing like the other boys. He was cute and sweet and he made her laugh. He protected her from the mean boys who liked to trip her on the playground or pull her hair in the hallway. He never treated her like she wasn't good enough.

All those traits combined made Maddie decide that Julian was the bestest boy in the entire world.

Maddie knew what superheroes were. Julian knew a lot about them, taking the time to teach her about Batman and Superman and Wonder Woman. Even though she enjoyed learning about them and playing with the action figures that Julian had, she knew in her growing second grade mind that there were no such things as superheroes in real life. Nobody could fly for real. Nobody could really leap tall buildings in a single bound.

But then, one day, she learned that you didn't need to fly or leap over buildings to be a hero.

It had been a normal day at school. They had been given a math test that morning and Maddie got an "A plus". At lunch, she shared her turkey Lunchables with Julian and he gave her half of his peanut butter and olive sandwich and Butterscotch Krimpet. At recess, icky Paulie Morelli tried to get her to play "choo choo" with him; he threw dirt on her when she refused. The instant the dirt hit her clothes, Paulie was sprawled out on the ground, clutching his knee and crying and Julian was helping her brush her clothes clean. After recess, the class had a guest speaker and Maddie learned all about "Stranger Danger".

She already knew that she wasn't allowed to talk to strangers. Her parents and Julian's parents all stressed the dangers of it. The only exception was if it was a police officer and even then, you had to ask to see his badge.

That made sense to Maddie. She knew there were bad people in the world and sometimes, you had to protect yourself from them. She never thought she would have to worry about that, though. Nobody had ever tried to hurt her before.

After school, Auntie Steph picked them up and drove them to Michelle's house. Michelle's Mommy and Daddy were Julian's Uncle Tank and Auntie Lula, and they lived down the street from Julian's house. Michelle was in the first grade, but Maddie and Julian thought she was still cool. And Auntie Lula was funny, so they liked going there after school.

They played video games for an hour before it was time to go back to Julian's house. Maddie's Mommy was going to pick her up after dinner and Maddie was excited to spend the extra time with Julian.

Michelle's house was close enough that they could walk back. They were halfway there when a car pulled up to the curb and stopped beside them. A police officer climbed out of the car and walked over.

"I'm glad I found you," the officer said, blocking their path. "You need to come with me. Your Mommy and Daddy were in an accident."

He was looking straight at Maddie and her eyes widened in fear. Mommy and Daddy were hurt?

Julian put a hand on her arm, stopping her from moving. "Where's your badge?" He asked instead, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The officer's eyes narrowed slightly before pulling a black wallet out of his pocket. He snapped it open for a second, something silver inside flashing before he replaced it in his pocket.

"We have to hurry, honey. They're asking for you."

Maddie's mind was spinning at the thought of her parents being hurt. She barely remembered learning about "Stranger Danger", but the man was a police officer. And he showed them his badge. So he was safe, right?

Before she could move, Julian stepped in front of her, blocking her from the large man. "Are you a Trenton Police Officer?"

The man began to fidget, and he tried to reach around him to grab Maddie's arm. "Yes, I am. We need to hurry."

Julian shook his head. "How long have you been a Trenton Police Officer?"

"A long time."

Julian stepped back, which pushed Maddie even further away from the man. "What's your name?"

The man began looking around nervously. "Officer Smith. I'm serious. We need to go now. Your parents could die at any moment."

Maddie let out a sob, but Julian pushed her back even more. "What's her parent's names?"

The man stood up straighter then, hovering over both children. "Now look, boy, I don't have time for this. You're interfering in a police investigation. I could arrest you for this."

Julian's eyes narrowed as he glared at the man. "No you can't. And you're lying. I know all the Trenton police officers and I don't know you."

Maddie's eyes were wide and full of tears as she stared at the officer. She was scared. He'd said her parents were hurt. Possibly dying! Why wasn't Julian letting her go with him?

The sound of heavy footsteps sounded and they all looked up to see Julian's parents running towards them. The man stumbled back slightly and Maddie recognized fear in his face.

"Who are you?" Uncle Carlos demanded as Auntie Steph grabbed them both and pulled them behind her.

Before the frightened man could speak up, Julian rushed up to his father. "He said he's Officer Smith and he's a Trenton Police Officer. But he's lying and his badge is fake. He tried to take Maddie."

Uncle Carlos' face turned scary as he grabbed the man and held him so he couldn't move. "Babe, call Eddie and Carl. Take the kids inside."

Maddie felt Auntie Steph's soft hand grasping hers and she looked up at her. "Are Mommy and Daddy okay? That man said they were hurt!"

Auntie Steph glared at the man angrily. "Your Mommy and Daddy are just fine, sweetie. This man lied to you. He's a bad man."

Maddie began to cry. She thought she knew everything about protecting herself from strangers, but she had been wrong. If it hadn't been for Julian, she would have gone with the man and been in big trouble.

Another warm hand grasped her free one as they started walking back to the house. Maddie turned her head and met Julian's eyes.

"Don't cry, Maddie. You're not in trouble."

She felt her chin trembling and tears falling down her face and Julian reached out to wipe them away.

"But I almost went with a stranger!"

Maddie felt her feet leave the ground as Auntie Steph picked her up and cuddled her, still walking quickly towards the house. "You were told to trust policemen, sweetie. Sometimes, it's hard to tell when the person is really who they say they are. You're not in trouble, I promise."

Maddie held on to Auntie Steph tightly, her eyes looking behind her to watch Uncle Carlos holding the bad man. A big black SUV pulled up beside them and three men jumped out. She recognized Julian's other uncles before she was carried into the house.

00000000

Maddie and Julian were sitting in the living room, eating from the plate of cookies that Elizabeth had given them. The adults were in the kitchen talking, and bits and pieces of their conversation drifted into the living room.

Maddie turned to Julian. "What's a pedophile?"

Julian blushed and looked down, not meeting her eyes. "It's someone who does _really_ bad things to children."

"Oh." Maddie's eyes were wide as saucers. "And that man was one?"

Julian nodded, staring at the untouched cookie in his hand. Maddie thought about that for a moment. The bad man had wanted to hurt her, _really_ hurt her. And she would have gone with him if Julian hadn't stopped her.

She looked up at her friend. He had saved her. He was a hero.

Her hero.

Maddie leaned over and kissed Julian on the cheek. He immediately turned fire engine red.

"What was that for?" He managed to ask. She grinned.

"For being my hero."

_**Seems like I'm addicted to writing about these kids. LOL. I wanted to write a Maddie story and this is what popped into my head. Hope you like it!**_


	4. A Trip to the Principal's Office

_**Steph and Ranger aren't mine. But I can't complain 'cause Julian, Maddie and Sophie are!**_

_**This takes place sometime around "Sophie Learns to Fly". **_

**A Trip to the Principal's Office**

Ranger Manoso sighed as he pulled his Porsche Turbo to a stop in front of the elementary school. Anybody looking at him would think he just didn't care; that being there didn't bother him. But inside, he was most decidedly uncomfortable.

The school functions were Stephanie's territory. Granted, he attended the school plays because it was his children up there on stage, but when family presence was demanded at a PTA meeting or the school nurse called to let them know that one of the children was being sent home sick, his wife took care of it. It wasn't that he didn't care. He just wasn't very good at dealing with the stereotypical Burg mothers who usually attended such functions. And the school nurse had a crush on him and having the fifty something year old woman drooling after him had as much appeal as his grandmother in law grabbing his ass.

Unfortunately, though, Stephanie had to take Julian to the doctor for an ear infection, leaving him screwed when Sophie's principal called him at work, demanding his presence.

Ranger sighed again as he walked into the school. He couldn't imagine what his little girl had done to get sent to the principal's office. He knew she wasn't a perfect little angel and he was glad of that. He was proud that his children had their own opinions and weren't afraid to speak them. He was proud that when they wanted to do something, they did everything possible to do it. And he was proud that they stood up for themselves when it was necessary. Nobody would walk all over the Manoso children and take advantage of them. Even at such young ages, they knew how to take care of themselves.

The generic smell of chalk and dirty gym socks assaulted him. Would it kill the school board to spring for a little air freshener? The sound of his boots hitting the linoleum echoed in the empty hallway as he walked straight for the principal's office.

Once inside, his eyes found Sophie right away. She was sitting in the chair closest to the door, glaring angrily at her scuffed Mary Jane's. It was spring picture day and to his daughter's disgust, she had to dress up for the occasion. Ranger wouldn't have minded one bit if she'd worn her favorite raggedy jeans and tee shirts for the day and he knew that Stephanie wouldn't have minded either. Unfortunately, the school board and the principal declared that for such events, the little girls must wear skirts and the boys must wear nice pants and shoes. Students who refused to abide by the rules were sent home to change or they wouldn't get their picture taken.

It was a stupid, archaic rule in Ranger's book. He entertained the idea of paying a little visit to the school superintendent to have it changed.

Sophie looked up when he shut the door behind him. Her big brown eyes were full of anger and contempt and he was relieved when he realized that her fury wasn't directed at him.

Ranger took a moment to study his daughter. Her long, curly brown hair was pulled back in a slightly mussed ponytail and she had dirt smudged on her blue skirt and top. His eyebrow arched slightly at the sight of dried blood on the knuckles of her right hand. At the sight of her injury, he immediately kneeled in front of her.

"What happened, querida?" He asked softly, reaching out to run a finger over the blood.

She opened her mouth to answer, but the door to the principal's office opened. They watched as Mr. Shumacher walked out, followed by a bruised and bloodied Paulie Morelli.

Ranger's eyes narrowed at the little punk. He wasn't a fan of anybody in the Morelli family, but Paulie was a little shit just like his Uncle Joe and every other Morelli male. There were a few times when Stephanie had to go to the principal's office for Julian after the two boys got into a fight. Ranger had never minded his son fighting the kid. Julian only threw a punch when he was defending someone, usually his sister or Maddie Elliot. And since most of the other kids were afraid of Julian's wrath, they never bothered either girl. Except for Paulie Morelli. The little bastard never knew when to give up.

As Paulie walked out of the outer office, Ranger noted that his nose was a little off center and covered in dried blood. Definitely broken. He looked from the kid's broken nose to Sophie's knuckles and held back the grin.

_That's my girl_, he thought to himself.

"Mr. Manoso," Mr. Shumacher's high pitched nasally voice brought him out of his reverie. Standing up straight, Ranger looked down at the wiry little man.

"Mr. Shumacher."

The principal glared at Sophie and she glared back defiantly. "Please come in. You too, young lady. We have a lot to discuss."

Ranger reached his hand out and Sophie immediately reached out to grasp it. She followed him into the tiny office silently, but Ranger could still feel the anger rolling off of his daughter.

Once seated, Mr. Shumacher jumped right to the point.

"Mr. Manoso, I called you in today because your _daughter_ found it necessary to physically abuse another student."

Ranger already figured that. His blank face remained in place as he stared at the little man. "What did Paulie Morelli do to deserve it?"

The principal sat back in surprise. "Sir, nobody deserves to be punched in the nose. I'm afraid that Sophia is a serious discipline problem."

A low growl sounded from deep in Sophie's chest and Ranger reached out to pat her hand reassuringly.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "She's never had a problem before."

"Well she does now," Mr. Shumacher declared, pointing his finger at Sophie. "She pulled Paulie Morelli into a janitor's closet and punched him in the nose! He's on his way to the nurses station to wait for his mother to pick him up and take him to the emergency room!"

Sophie jumped forward in her seat, her eyes nearly black in anger. "_I_ didn't pull him into the closet! _He_ pulled _me_ in there hoping to look up my skirt! He's a dirty boy and he deserved to be hit!"

Ranger's blank face melted into a mask of rage at his daughter's words. Turning toward the principal, he was pleased to see the sniveling little man jump back in terror.

"That little bastard tried to molest my child on school property and you have the audacity to blame her for defending herself?"

Mr. Shumacher trembled at Ranger's deadly tone. "There's no proof of such happenings, Mr. Manoso. If there were, I would certainly do something-."

Ranger's hand slammed down on the desk in front of him. Mr. Shumacher released a high-pitched squeal. "No proof? My daughter doesn't lie and her word is proof enough. I'm sure you've been in the Burg long enough to know that every sick, perverted Morelli male has played this game with every girl in the school. I think it's high time that somebody do something about it."

The principal swallowed convulsively, eyes bugged out. "I agree, b-b-but there has to be proof. There's only p-p-proof that Sophia assaulted him."

Ranger got to his feet, placing his hands flat on the desk so he could lean closer to the principal. The man whimpered, shrinking back in his chair. "If you don't do something about the Morelli boys, I will go to every newspaper and television station in the country and let everybody know that _you_ allow your female students to be sexually molested on campus. And that you punish the girls' who defend themselves. You'll never find work in this country again, I guarantee it."

With each word, Mr. Shumacher's complexion grew more and more pale. By the end of Ranger's promise, the man was paler than the white shirt he was wearing. "M-Mr. Manoso, I assure you-."

"Your assurances aren't enough," Ranger growled, standing up straight. He reached for Sophie and she immediately placed her hand in his. "I'll give you until the end of the week. Until that time, Sophia and Julian will remain at home with a tutor. If Paulie Morelli isn't expelled and turned in to the proper authorities, I will go to the school board and the media and your ass will be thrown out in the street. Do I make myself clear, Shumacher?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir."

"Good." Ranger turned to his daughter, the rage on his face melting into a reassuring smile. "You ready to go home, querida?"

Sophie grinned up at him. "Darn skippy."

Without another word to the sweating, trembling principal, Ranger led his daughter out of the office.

00000000

Sophie buckled herself in the seat and glanced over at her father. "You really aren't mad at me, Daddy?"

Ranger grinned, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "I'm proud of you for defending yourself." His smile faded and his expression turned serious as he studied her. "Are you alright? Did Paulie get the chance to hurt you?"

Sophie shook her head. "Everybody knows what playing 'choo choo' means. The second he closed the door, I hit him."

Ranger sighed in relief, leaning over to kiss the top of her frizzy curls. "That's my girl."

He buckled himself in and pulled the Turbo out into the street.

"Do you think Mommy will be upset?" Sophie asked quietly.

Ranger grinned. "Mommy will be as proud of you as I am."

"Really."

Ranger nodded. "Trust me?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Well, duh."

He chuckled, turning left at the light. After a few more turns, Sophie's eyes widened in excitement.

"Are we going to the farmers market?"

"I thought we should reward your actions with a smoothie. What do you think?"

She bounced in her seat, rewarding her father with her thousand watt smile. "Blueberry and flaxseed?"

"Is there any other kind?"

_**Hello, my name is Jaime and I'm a Manoso fanfic-a-holic. Seriously, I can't stop writing about these kids. They freaking rock! I want to take them home and feed them blueberry muffins!**_


	5. Batman vs The Black Canary

_**The kids are mine, except for Julie. And unfortunately, everybody else belongs to JE.**_

_**Part of the "After Distraction Series". This one takes place a couple months after "Kindergarten".**_

**Batman vs. The Black Canary**

Julie looked around the warehouse proudly. She had worked hard with Stephanie to make this year's RangeMan Halloween party even better than the years before. Having just started at NYU a couple months prior, Julie was finally close enough to make the trip to Trenton to celebrate Halloween with her family.

The exposed brick walls were covered with fake spider webs and the creepy antique looking pictures that changed from normal to ghoulish depending on the way you looked at it. There were fog machines at work in the corners and massive skeleton and monster statues set up throughout the room.

Tables surrounding the dance floor were covered with gauzy white and orange cloths and flickering bat shaped candles in the center. Ghoulish, moaning sounds were coming from the sound system and even though she had picked the soundtrack herself, Julie couldn't help but shiver at the creepy noises.

With a happy sigh, she turned on her heel and headed to an empty upstairs room to get ready. She didn't want to change at her father's house, knowing that he would freak out and try to make her put on something else if he saw her costume before the party.

_It's not like he's never seen this costume before_, Julie thought, grinning as she held up the beautiful 'Black Canary' costume that the Merry Men had given her before Julian's birth. This would be the first time she'd ever worn it in public. It had taken a few years, but she finally filled it out like she was meant to.

Julie quickly shrugged out of her jeans and sweater, pulling on the fishnet stockings and the black leather. The boots had wicked four-inch heels and made Julie appear even taller than her usual five foot seven. Once she had her long blonde wig in place and her brown eyes were lined with black, she stopped to admire herself in the mirror.

_God, I look fucking hot_, she thought proudly, taking a moment to preen in front of the full length mirror. She wasn't vain, nowhere near it, but she couldn't help but admire the way the leather clung to her body. _Dad's gonna shit a brick when he sees me in this!_

It was never her intention to freak out her father, but one day, he had to realize that she was an adult and not a little girl anymore. She loved him very much and respected his opinions, but if he had it his way, she'd show up to the party as Polly Pocket or Raggedy Anne.

It was hard for Carlos "Ranger" Manoso to face the fact that his firstborn daughter was a woman. A woman with the body of a woman.

_He'd probably die if he knew I wasn't a virgin._

Yeah, she wasn't about to go there. It wouldn't be good if her father flew down to Miami to murder the guy who'd taken her virginity. He would do it, too. He could be scary like that.

Julie leaned closer to the mirror, applying a coat of 'Fire Engine Red' lipstick to her full lips. Costume complete, she stood back for one last glance.

There was a knock on the door and Julie jumped slightly, wondering who could be up there already.

"Who is it?" She asked, heading towards the door.

"Steph."

Grinning, Julie opened the door to find her beloved stepmother totally rocking her Medusa costume. Her wild curly hair had been arranged in tight twists around her head and her long, clinging black leather dress was trimmed in gold. Plastic snakes were wrapped around her shoulders like a cape.

"Wow, Steph! You look hot!"

Stephanie grinned, stepping into the room. "Thanks, Jules." Her blue eyes took in her beautiful stepdaughter from the top of her blond wig to the toes of her high heeled boots. "Wow, girl. All the men will be drooling after you tonight."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but they're all Merry Men. They're my uncles."

Stephanie grinned, raising her eyebrows teasingly. "Obviously, you haven't met Jason yet."

"Who's Jason?"

Stephanie walked further into the room and stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out her dress. "Oh, just some incredibly sexy twenty two year old your father just hired."

Julie smiled. "Sexy, huh?"

Her stepmother nodded, turning back to face her. "Definitely. Shaggy blonde hair, green eyes and muscles out to here," she held her hands out about eight inches past her shoulders. "Plus, he's incredibly sweet and polite and your father seems to approve of him."

"He approves of him to work for RangeMan, not date his daughter."

Stephanie chuckled. "True. But it doesn't hurt to look."

Julie smoothed out her leather and nodded towards the door. "You ready to head down?"

Stephanie gave her another sweeping glance and grinned mischievously. "Your father's gonna shit a brick when he sees you."

00000000

Julie took a deep breath before walking into the room. There was quite a crowd already and people were eating and drinking and dancing.

Her father was standing at the bar, dressed like Apollo in a flowing white robe, a gold sash, and solid gold wristbands. In his flowing black hair was a gold leaf headband. He wore thin brown sandals on his feet.

Stephanie stopped beside Julie, her eyes on her husband. Reaching up, she discreetly wiped away the drool forming at the corners of her mouth. Julie chuckled and shook her head. "You've been married for ages and he still makes you drool?"

Stephanie grinned. "But of course, darling. My grandmother still drools over him."

Julie wrinkled her nose as she looked around the room. "So where's this Jason at?"

Stephanie looked around for a minute, finally pointing in a far corner. "The one by the buffet table. Dressed like Captain Jack Sparrow."

Julie's eyes widened at the sight of the pirate. He _was_ incredibly sexy and her stepmother hadn't been exaggerating when she said muscles. He wore the long brown dreadlocks with the brown pirates hat. Beneath the long, flowing brown overcoat was a white silk shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest. A thick dark leather belt held up a pair of brown pants that showed off the shape of the most deliciously muscled legs that she'd ever seen. On his feet were thick, brown boots that looked as if they weighed fifteen pounds a piece.

"Holy shit," Julie whispered, reaching up to discreetly wipe away the drool forming at the corners of her mouth. Beside her, Stephanie burst out laughing.

"And you picked on me for doing that!"

Julie shook her head, trying to clear the mental image of walking Captain Jason's gangplank. "Can't help it. He's fucking sexy as hell!"

"Told you." There was a pause and Stephanie muttered under her breath. "Oh shit, here we go."

Julie managed to pull her gaze from the pirate in time to see her father stalking towards them. And he did_ not_ look happy.

She stared into her father's eyes bravely, determined not to let him intimidate her into changing into something different. It wasn't easy, though. When his eyes turned black like that, anything was possible.

"I hope you forgot most of your costume at home and are about to leave to retrieve it, young lady," her father said in her ear, his voice low and disapproving.

Julie gave him her most innocent look. "You've seen this costume before, Daddy. You know what came in it."

He opened his mouth to argue when Stephanie sidled up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You knew she'd wear it someday, baby," she purred in his ear. "I know it's hard to see your child grow up, but she's an adult now."

Ranger closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, they were calmer, but he still didn't look happy. "What happened with our Raggedy Anne idea, querida?"

Julie chuckled. "If I remember correctly, that was your idea. Besides, a superhero has to dress the part."

He shook his head, clearly defeated. "It's not fair that my baby has to grow up."

Julie grinned. "Yeah, but now you have Julian and Sophie and they're still little and sweet and innocent."

Ranger grinned at the mention of his two other children. "Yeah, but you're still my firstborn. No matter how old you get, that will never change."

Julie leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Dad." She pulled back, glancing back over at the sexy pirate. "So tell me about Jason. Steph tells me he's someone worth looking into."

Ranger's eyes darkened again and Julie squealed, rushing off before he could send her to a third world convent.

_**Not the greatest, but I thought Julie deserved her own one shot. I'm sure she'll inspire me with more in the near future. Maybe a fic containing Captain Jason and his gangplank?**_


	6. Welcome to the World, Sophie Manoso

_**Familiar characters belong to JE. The kids, with the exception of Julie, belong to me. TAKE THAT, JE!! evil laugh**_

_**Another After Distraction short that takes place almost nine months after the epilogue in "The Distraction"**_

**Welcome to the World, Sophie Manoso**

Stephanie stared up, counting the little bumps in the textured ceiling. For the fifty-seventh time in a week, she counted roughly eight thousand, three hundred and four bumps.

Bed rest was definitely not one of her favorite pastimes.

She was due to give birth at any time and Ranger was determined that this time, she would have a safe, normal birth. No crazy kidnappers delivering their baby in a cold, damp warehouse basement, that was for sure. He even went so far as to have a bodyguard stationed outside below their bedroom window and one outside the door in the hallway.

Nobody would take away Ranger's chance to see his child being born. Not this time. Never again.

Stephanie sighed, placing her open hands on her enormous whale belly. "You have to come out soon, Sophia Rose. You're three days late and I'm going insane here. Daddy has us both on lockdown."

Of course, she couldn't blame her husband for the extra protection. When Julian was born, she had been tied to a dirty cot in a cold, damp warehouse held hostage by a sociopath bent on revenge. It was a miracle that both mother and son had gotten back home safely.

She didn't want her daughter to be born in such conditions. So instead of complaining out loud, she gritted her teeth and started counting bumps again.

One thousand three hundred seventy four… one thousand three hundred seventy five… one thousand three hundred seventy six…

A sudden sharp pain in her abdomen made her shriek loudly and it wasn't a second before Ranger burst into the room, a bowl of rocky road ice cream and green olives in hand. "Babe! Are you okay? Is it time?"

Stephanie gritted her teeth, scrunching her face as the pain clung to her for a few seconds longer. And just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. "First contraction," she managed to say, her heart pounding in nervous anticipation. She took a deep, cleansing breath and grinned up at him.

Ranger set the bowl on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing for her hand. "Should we go to the hospital now?"

Stephanie shook her head, eyeballing the ice cream melting beside the bed. "Need to wait to see how far along they are. But I think you need to hand me that bowl, mister."

Ranger chuckled, reaching out for her sundae. Stephanie grabbed it from his grip and began hungrily shoveling the softening ice cream into her mouth. She moaned in ecstatic pleasure with each bite and despite the fact that his wife was nine months and three days pregnant, Ranger was more than ready to put those moans to good use.

Shaking the sexy thoughts from his head, he resigned himself to six weeks of forced celibacy. That was the only depressing part of adding on to their family. Six whole weeks of lying in bed beside a sexy, full breasted, naked Stephanie and not being able to make love to her.

But on the very bright side, he would be welcoming a new member into the family. A daughter. Their daughter. He was ecstatic. For the millionth time since they found out that Steph was carrying a little girl, he wondered what Sophia Rose would look like. Would she have big blue eyes like her mother and brother? Would she have curly brown hair or straight black hair? Would her skin tone be like Julian's or more like his? Would she be quiet and serious or outgoing and spontaneous? Would she prefer birthday cake or broccoli?

Ranger couldn't wait to find out.

Stephanie slurped up the last remnants of melted ice cream and smacked her lips in satisfaction, handing him the empty bowl. He grinned, setting it back on the nightstand.

"Feel better?"

She smiled. "I will once Sophia decides to come out."

Ranger chuckled, climbing over her and lying down beside her. His arms automatically wrapped around her, pulling her close. "I can't wait either. I keep trying to picture what she looks like."

Stephanie's smile turned dreamy as she leaned against her husband. "I do, too."

Ranger buried his face in her hair, breathing in the warm, sweet scent of her citrus shampoo. "I've never seen Julian so excited. He's downstairs with Elizabeth working on a 'Welcome Home' banner for his little sister."

"I bet he's a mess."

"Covered head to toe in fingerpaint. Elizabeth has him stripped down to his diaper."

Stephanie's laugh turned into a whimper as another contraction made her clench in pain. Ranger began the breathing exercises they learned at Lamaze class and Stephanie followed his lead. A minute later, her body relaxed.

"That wasn't so bad."

He glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed. "About fifteen minutes apart."

Stephanie sighed. "Still got a while to go, Batman. You'd better get comfortable."

00000000

"Did the guys bring that stars and moon mobile for Sophie's nursery yet?"

"Tank brought it this morning," Ranger shifted slightly so Stephanie was lying more comfortably against him. She was sitting back between his outstretched legs, her back against his chest. His hands moved over her shoulders, forcing the tension out of her body with his touch.

"What about those rabbit paintings? Did you hang them up yet?"

"I did that yesterday."

"Good." Stephanie yawned, dropping her head back against his shoulder. "God, I'm ready for a nap and I haven't even really started yet."

"You're doing great," Ranger assured her, moving her hair aside to brush his lips against her ear. "I'm so honored to be here with you for this."

Stephanie smiled. "Well you deserve it, what with all the midnight craving runs and the mood swings."

Ranger chuckled. "They weren't that bad, Babe."

Stephanie's hands suddenly gripped his thighs tightly and Ranger winced at the little shot of pain it caused.

"Jesus Christ!" She shrieked, arching off the bed from the strong contraction. Unintelligible words bubbled out of her mouth followed by a pained sob.

"Breathe, Babe," Ranger murmured, glancing at the alarm clock. Ten minutes apart.

Her body collapsed back on the bed, her chest heaving from exertion. "Shit, that was a big one."

Ranger was relieved when she released his thighs from her superhuman grip. "Sounded like it. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Stephanie shook her head, breathing in deeply. "Not yet. But soon, I'll be demanding an epidural. I deserve my drugs this time."

Ranger murmured in agreement, his hands moving around his wife's body to settle on her belly. He spread them apart, palms down and fingers splayed out, feeling his daughter inside. He began to gently rub Stephanie's belly while playfully nibbling on her earlobe. "I wonder which time she was conceived."

Stephanie grinned, her hands moving to cover his. "I have it narrowed down to two incidences."

Ranger chuckled, tracing her lobe with his tongue. "Do tell, Mrs. Manoso."

Stephanie moaned, leaning back further into his chest. "It was either that time in your office when you knocked everything off your desk to make space…"

Ranger groaned at the memory, his dick tightening in his pants instantly. "God, that was worth having to replace my computer. And the paperweights." He nuzzled her cheek and left a kiss behind. "You were amazing."

"Aren't I always?"

He grinned. "Definitely. But that time went in the books. Had to be in the top ten."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but agree. That time had been sensational. "The other possibility was the next day in the front seat of the Cayenne."

Ranger's already hard dick twitched. "Another top ten moment. I remember you couldn't wait until we got home so I had to pull in behind The Party Store."

Stephanie laughed. "I wasn't the only one who couldn't wait! You had me out of my seat and in your lap before you even put the car in 'park'!"

"You were wearing that short skirt and no panties! What was I supposed to do?"

Stephanie opened her mouth to comment but she tensed again, screaming instead. Her hands clasped around her husband's, leaving crescent moon patterns in his skin from her fingernails. He immediately started the breathing and she followed suit. The contraction lasted a minute and a half before releasing her from its grip.

"Shit, that fucking hurt!" She whimpered, falling back against him. He glanced at the clock.

"Six minutes. You think it's time to head to the hospital?"

Stephanie nodded, swallowing hard. Despite her excitement at bringing Sophia into the world, she was terrified. She remembered the hours of excruciating pain when she had Julian and wasn't looking forward to a repeat. But this time is different, she told herself. You're not a hostage now. You'll be in a hospital with your husband by your side coaching you. And despite the lousy birthing conditions, you love Julian more than anything. It will be the same with Sophia. The pain will be worth it.

Ranger's arms wrapped around her from behind, hugging her tightly. "This time will be so much easier, Babe. I promise you."

"I know," she whispered, savoring the feel of his body surrounding hers.

00000000

_"Oh my God, you fucking lied to me! You son of a bitch, you said it would be easier!"_ Stephanie screamed, bearing down on Ranger's hand. He winced at the pain, telling himself that it was nowhere near what his furious wife was going through.

Dr. Marshall looked up at him from her perch between Stephanie's legs. "Don't worry, Carlos. She doesn't mean it."

"I do too fucking mean it," Stephanie growled, clenching her teeth. "I never want to see your dick again, Carlos! _You keep it in your fucking pants and out of my sight!"_

A tiny spot of blood appeared on his hand where one of Stephanie's fingernails was digging in. He held onto her tight, though, and kept up with the breathing. He'd expected her wrath during the delivery. The only thing he was sorry about was that he had missed it with Julian's birth.

The thought of her going through this much pain and suffering alone while in the situation she was in with Luis Miranda made his heart tighten. He couldn't even imagine the hell it had been for her. So even with her screaming and cursing and yelling at him, he savored every moment. He wouldn't give it up for anything.

Stephanie went limp beside him, sweating and gasping for breath. She looked up at him and his heart clenched at the sight of her tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered, her voice weak. "I didn't mean it. I love your dick."

Ranger smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "It's okay, Babe. I know it's hurting you. Yell all you want, I don't mind."

She nodded, swallowing hard and squeezing his hand. "I should have known that our daughter would keep this up for seventeen hours. Of course she'd be fashionably late."

Ranger chuckled, his hands sliding up her arms to stop at her shoulders. When he began to massage them, she moaned in relief.

It didn't last long. Dr. Marshall glanced over at the machine monitoring Stephanie's contractions and back down between her legs. "Okay, Steph, this next one, I need you to push."

Ranger immediately moved to sit behind his wife, propping her upper body up. Stephanie grabbed his hands, pulling them around her, clutching tightly in anxiety.

The searing pain ripped through her and Stephanie pushed, screaming hoarsely. Her body curved in on itself with the force and Ranger held onto her as tightly as he could, willing his strength into her. With a whimper, she collapsed back into him, breathing heavily.

"Push again, Steph!" The doctor demanded. "You're doing great!"

Once again, Stephanie pushed with all her might. Ranger heard her teeth clenching and he wondered if a trip to the dentist might be in order soon.

"I can see the head!" Dr. Marshall announced, grinning widely. "Push!"

_"I'm fucking pushing!"_ Stephanie sobbed, her body trembling with the effort. _"Get her out of me! Get her out!"_

Ranger held his breath as his wife pushed as hard as she could. It couldn't have been a few seconds later that a furious little cry filled the air.

Stephanie slumped back against him, exhausted and crying. Dr. Marshall smiled brightly, holding up their screaming, wiggling little girl in her capable hands.

"You've got your girl, guys," the doctor announced. "And a little beauty at that."

Stephanie whimpered, her teary blue eyes wide at the sight. Ranger blinked back his own tears, staring at the tiny being that he and his wife had created.

The nurses quickly cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in a warm pink blanket. A couple minutes after delivering her, Stephanie was holding her daughter in her arms.

For the first time in hours, she was speechless. Huge brown eyes stared up at her, the same warm chocolate color as Ranger's. A tuft of curly brown fuzz crowned the tiny little head. And even though it wasn't possible, at least according to the books, little Sophie was smiling at them.

"Look at that!" Ranger breathed, reaching out to trace his daughter's cheek with his finger. "She's smiling already!"

Stephanie sniffled, tears freely falling from her eyes. "She's got your eyes. She's so beautiful, Carlos."

They became silent, staring down at the baby nestled contently in pink.

00000000

Stephanie was fast asleep.

Ranger sat in the chair beside her bed, Sophie held safely in his arms. He couldn't get over how tiny she was. He'd counted ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes over a dozen times. He ran his finger down both smooth cheeks every twenty minutes. He leaned down to breathe in the clean baby scent every half hour.

He whispered stories to his new daughter about Julian and Stephanie; about Julie in Miami and the big uncles in black waiting impatiently for her welcome home party. He told her all about her pink bunny room waiting for her. He told her about the fishing cabin by the lake where he would take her when she was a little older. He told her about grandparents and great grandmothers; aunts and uncles and cousins and friends who couldn't wait to finally meet her. He told her that broccoli and blueberries tasted better than birthday cake, unless it was actually her birthday. He told her that soy burgers tasted just as good as the real thing and were better for her.

He told her that he couldn't wait to see her fly.

Ranger sighed in contentment, once again leaning down to brush a kiss on his daughter's forehead. Staring down into eyes that mirrored his own, he smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Sophie Manoso."

_**Yeah, couldn't resist the fluffy goodness. LOL. Let me know what you think.**_


	7. Self Defense for Beginners

_**The adults aren't mine. The kids are. Still not making money though…**_

_**Takes place a few days after "Maddie's Hero"**_

**Self Defense for Beginners**

On any given day, somebody walking into the RangeMan gym might expect to see a handful of muscular, sweaty men in motion, either sparring in joyful violence or lifting enough weights to collapse a roof. There would be grunts of exertion, sprays of blood as fist met jaw, and the constant sound of footfalls on the scaled down track.

If they walked into the RangeMan gym today, though, they would be in for a surprise.

Standing in the front of the room, in full Drill Instructor mode, was Ranger. Beside him, Tank stood just as serious, looking down at their unfortunate victims.

Standing in a row, arms at their sides, eyes forward like perfect little soldiers, were four small children, all dressed in somewhat matching green and black camouflage. They didn't move, even when Ranger looked at them so intensely.

"Soldiers, today you will be learning the basics of self defense. Today, you will learn how to protect yourself when the need arises."

"Sir, yes sir!" Three of the voices shouted in perfect unison. One voice, though, was a split second behind the others.

"Today, you will learn the importance of physical fitness when it comes to protecting yourselves. And there will be no complaining if your little feet hurt or if you get tired too quickly. You will learn to build up your strength today, is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good." Ranger looked down at his little soldiers, trying hard to keep his twitching lips from turning into a full fledged grin. "First off, what do you do when someone comes up to you and wants you to go with them?"

"Tell them 'no', Sir!" Julian shouted, still looking forward.

"Good." Ranger began to pace in front of his little soldiers. "And what do you do if that person is a police officer?"

"Ask to see their badge and find a trusted adult, Sir!" Maddie's soft voice rang out. She had learned that lesson the hard way only a few days prior.

Ranger nodded, hands clasped firmly behind his back. "Very good, Private Maddie. Now, what do you do if someone grabs you?"

"Kick 'em where it hurts, Sir!" Six-year-old Michelle shouted, her voice an exact duplicate of her mother's. Tank covered his mouth to hide his grin and Ranger cleared his throat, his eyes filled with humor.

"What else?" He managed to say.

"Shout 'fire', Sir!" Five-year-old Sophie shouted, giggling at the sight of her tough Daddy. Ranger winked at his little girl as he passed her by.

"Very good, Private Sophie. And why do you shout 'fire' instead of 'help'?

"Because people are stupid and don't always do something if they hear 'help'!" Sophie squealed, proud to know the answer.

"Very good." Ranger stopped, facing his little soldiers. "Now, I need a volunteer."

All four children raised their hands excitedly.

"Julian." The other three groaned at not being picked. "Step forward please."

Julian did as he was told, walking to his father.

"The maneuver I'm going to teach you now is something that you should try first if someone ever grabs you from behind. While you're doing this, you are to keep yelling 'no' and 'fire' as loud as you can. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Ranger looked down at his son. "You will be grabbed from behind. After this happens, I want you to start moving like you would when you're running. Make sure you try to kick your own backside when you do this. Are you ready, Private Julian?"

Julian lifted his chin proudly. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good." Ranger turned to Tank and grinned. "Hope your cup's in place, man."

Tank chuckled. "In place and ready."

Ranger stepped back as Tank moved in behind Julian. The big man picked up the much smaller boy in a bear hug and started moving away from the group. Julian immediately began moving his feet in earnest, pretending to run in the air.

"No! Fire, fire, FIRE!" He shrieked, kicking his feet with everything bit of strength he had in him. His heels made contact with Tank's groin area over and over and he managed to slide out of the large man's grip. Once he was free, he ran behind his father.

"Very good, Private Julian," Ranger praised, rewarding his son with a grin.

"Thank you, Sir," Julian grinned back, stepping back into line with the others.

"Private Maddie! Step forward!" Ranger barked. Maddie jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden volume of his voice, but stepped forward as she was told.

"Yes, sir!" she shouted.

"Your turn."

She nodded and a moment later, Tank had her off the ground in a bear hug from behind. She mimicked Julian's previous actions, kicking backwards and screaming 'no' and 'fire' furiously until she was able to get free. Sophie and Michelle both took their turns, both girls nearly making Ranger and Tank deaf with their shouts and screams. But they all kicked and fought themselves free.

Soon, they were once again standing in a row, backs straight and eyes forward.

"You all did very well," Ranger praised, returning to his calculated pacing. "Now, we will try something different. Private Michelle, step forward."

Little Michelle took three steps forward, stopping in front of him. She glanced over at her father and grinned and Tank chuckled, giving her a 'thumbs up'.

"You will be grabbed the same way," Ranger continued, looking down at her seriously. "Only this time, I want you to throw your head back and try to hit him in the face. You may be able to break your attackers nose this way, causing him or her to drop you, giving you the chance to get away."

Michelle's eyes filled with worry as she snuck a glance at her father. "I don't want to hurt my Daddy, Sir."

Ranger fought back a grin. "He'll be wearing a padded mask, Private Michelle. This way, neither one of you will get hurt."

She looked at her father again for reassurance. Tank nodded and grinned as he pulled on the padded mask. Michelle turned back to face Ranger.

"Sir, yes sir!"

A moment later, Tank came up behind his daughter and pulled her off the ground in the bear hug. While screaming and kicking, she jerked her head back, smashing it into the protective foam covering Tank from cheekbones to chin. After a few more tries, she got free.

"Very good, Private Michelle."

"Thank you, Sir."

The other three tried out the same maneuver and all succeeded. Once in line, Ranger faced them again.

"You did very well, soldiers! I want you to remember, though, that if this happens in real life, there won't be protective padding. You are to cause the maximum damage to your attacker possible so you can get away. It will probably hurt you to do so, but a headache is better than being kidnapped. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Now, we are going to try something a little different, soldiers." Ranger turned to Tank. "Get Lester."

Tank nodded, disappearing in the locker room. He returned a minute later, followed by Lester, who was wearing a foam body suit and protective head gear.

"Each one of you will be put in different holds," Ranger continued, resuming his pacing. "I want you to use your heads when this happens and come up with different ways to get yourself free. Anything goes here, soldiers. Biting, kicking, twisting- anything you can think of, do it. Is this understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Private Sophie, step forward."

Sophie took three oversized steps forward, ending so she was toe to toe with her father. She looked up at him, smiling excitedly. "Ready, Daddy-sir!"

Ranger's mouth twitched at the sight. Glancing up, he made eye contact with Lester. A second later, Lester had Sophie held off the ground, a bulky arm around her middle and a hand pressed over her mouth. Sophie began to bicycle her legs furiously, but they were too short to cause enough damage. As Lester began moving away from Ranger, Sophie's brown eyes narrowed in thought. Moments later, she began jerking her head back and forth, getting her mouth away from Lester's hand enough to bite down hard on it. His hand fell away from her mouth, but his arm remained firm around her middle. Twisting her body in his grip, she managed to roll slightly sideways, gripping the foam covering Lester's arm in her mouth. With a vicious jerk, she used her teeth to tear a chunk of the foam off. As she bit with her teeth, her little leg came forward, only to slam back, catching Lester's knee with the heel of her shoe. After that, she was able to shimmy free and run to hide behind her father.

All three men stared at the hole that Sophie had bit out of Lester's foam protector. Had it been an actual unprotected attacker, the little five year old would have ripped off a chunk of flesh. They looked from Lester's arm to the proud little girl bouncing behind Ranger.

"Excellent, Private Sophie." Ranger praised, reaching down to tug playfully on his daughter's curly pigtails. The other three children clapped for her and Sophie grinned, bowing low before taking her place beside Michelle.

Ranger cleared his throat. "Private Maddie. Step forward."

Each child was put in various holds, each getting out of most of them. The ones they couldn't get out of, the men gave them ideas on what to do.

Finally, after two hours, the children were exhausted. Ranger and Tank led them upstairs to the seventh floor, where Ella had set up a healthy yet kid friendly lunch. Everybody sat down at the dining room table, Ranger and Tank eating salads while the children ate sandwiches made from organic peanut butter and natural fruit preserves. Sophie and Maddie joyfully munched on the raw vegetables that Ella had set out while Julian and Michelle appeared despondent over the lack of artificial sugar products.

"Daddy, where are the doughnuts?" Michelle demanded, looking around the table in confusion. It was obvious that the child had never seen anything so strange as a meal without sugar.

"No doughnuts and no sugar, baby," Tank said, rolling his eyes at what he knew would be coming. "While you're training, you can't have those things."

Michelle's dark eyes widened and the other children braced themselves, knowing that Michelle in full rhino mode would be making a fast appearance.

"Waddya mean, no doughnuts? Or cookies or cake? Mama says if you don't eat those things, your blood sugar will get too low and you can faint dead away!"

Tank cleared his throat and Ranger turned his head, trying desperately not to laugh out loud. "Your Mama never said that to you, 'Chelle."

Michelle pouted, her full lower lip protruding. "But she says that about herself. And since she says I'm my mama's daughter, then it's the same for me, too."

Ranger grabbed a small plate of strawberries and set them in front of the angry girl. "Try these, querida. I promise, there will only be another hour or so of training before you go home. And I'm sure your Mama will have plenty of doughnuts waiting for you."

"Humph," Michelle continued to pout, but with her mouth full of berries, she couldn't complain.

Tank sighed, relieved that his friend had nipped Michelle's rage in the bud. Ranger had that effect on women, child or full grown.

"What kind of training are we doing next, Dad?" Julian asked, torn between wanting more 'boot camp' time with his father or going home to raid his mother's Tastykake stash.

"Strength training, son."

Julian's eyebrows knitted. "Lifting weights."

Ranger shook his head as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "More like pilates."

"But pilates is for girls!"

Ranger chuckled. "Pilates is excellent for stretching and strengthening your body. It's not just for girls."

Maddie wrinkled her nose. "My mommy does that. It looks uncomfortable."

"It may be at first, but afterwards, you'll feel better," Ranger promised, tossing his napkin on the table and standing up. "Shall we head back to the gym?"

00000000

"Again!" Ranger shouted, arms crossed over his chest and feet spaced slightly apart. "Lift!"

Simultaneous groans sounded as the four little soldiers did his bidding. The children were lying flat on their backs on one of the mats and each time Ranger told them to "lift", they would lift their arms, legs and shoulders as far as they could, leaving their lower backs and bottoms on the mats. Ranger would count out loud to ten, at which time they could relax before starting again.

They had been going at it for forty-five minutes and their first self defense class was almost over. Ranger was leading them through two more sets when the doors opened and Stephanie walked in, followed by Clare and Lula.

"Mama!" Michelle groaned, wearily lifting her shoulders and legs off the mat. "Did you bring doughnuts? Uncle Carlos won't let us eat no doughnuts here!"

"'Course I got doughnuts, girl. You know me better than that." Lula declared, watching wide-eyed as her daughter collapsed back on the mat in an exhausted heap.

"Good job, Soldiers." Ranger announced, still in drill instructor mode despite the interruption. "I expect to see you here next week, same time. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Four tired children chanted, the usual fire and determination lost from their voices.

"Dismissed!"

Five adults watched, almost expecting the children to jump to their feet to make their escape. Instead, they remained on the mat, breathing heavily.

Stephanie walked over to her husband, leaning up to kiss him hello. "Looks like you wore them out, Batman."

Ranger studied his students appraisingly. "They worked hard."

"They do good?"

"Better than I was expecting for the first class."

Stephanie appraised him, unconsciously licking her lips as she took in his ramrod straight posture and tough as nails expression. Clearing her throat, she leaned closer so nobody would overhear her.

"I wouldn't mind if Drill Instructor Carlos made an appearance in the bedroom tonight."

Ranger looked down at her, his eyes darkening at the lust and excitement clearly flashing across his wife's face. His wolf grin appeared.

"I'm sure Ella wouldn't mind watching the kids until tomorrow. We wouldn't want any interruptions during Boot Camp, would we?"

Stephanie swallowed hard, reaching up to wipe the drool away from her mouth. "Absolutely not."

Ranger's arm wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her against his hard body. Leaning down, he bit down gently on her ear lobe. "Do you think you can handle Drill Instructor Carlos, Babe?"

She choked on a moan, not wanting the children to hear her. "Sir, yes sir!"

_**Sorry this took so long. I had most of it finished a week ago, but the ending was giving me trouble. Hope it was okay for you. Let me know what you think!**_


	8. Mary Alice's Choice

_**Julian, Sophie and Maddie belong to me. Sadly, the rest don't.**_

**Mary Alice's Choice**

Mary Alice paced the length of her bedroom, nervously tugging at her long dark curls. Her eyes kept roaming towards the neatly made bed, where brochures she had snuck into the house lay opened on the comforter.

Stopping in front of her mirror, she stared at her reflection. At seventeen years old, she was tall and slender and even though she wasn't vain, she knew she was pretty. She was strong and athletic, qualities that she had her Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Carlos to thank for. If it hadn't been for them, her mother would have never allowed for her to take self-defense and train like she had been. As it was, Grandma Ellen thought that such physical exertion was a waste of energy for a young Burg lady. She should just go to nursing school and get engaged to a nice, well to do young man like Angie had. She should be the beauty pageant contender that her mother had once been.

Mary Alice was really starting to understand why Aunt Stephanie never spoke to Grandma Ellen anymore. She was tempted to follow in her aunt's footsteps.

Years of Burg expectations had struck Mary Alice hard. While girls her age were basking in their Home Ec glory, she had gone against the norm, joining the softball, basketball and swim teams instead of the Future Homemakers of America Club. She had taken Drafting and Engineering classes instead of Art and Music, being deemed the class Lesbian in the process. Only her true friends understood her. They understood her need to break away from the mold that they all grew up from.

Her mother tried to understand her. Although she never discouraged her daughter from her dreams, Mary Alice couldn't help but notice the confusion and disappointment in Valerie Kloughn's eyes when her middle daughter didn't turn out as expected. Only Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Carlos understood her.

She glanced once again at the brochures covering her bed. It was then that she knew what to do. She knew who to talk to.

**00000000**

Ranger leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his weary eyes. Eight hours of paperwork and the pile seemed to be growing larger instead of smaller.

He had never thought that paperwork would be such an integral part of running his own company when he first started out. He should have known better.

A knock sounded on the door and he looked up in relief. The interruption couldn't have come at a better time.

"Come in."

The door opened and Tank popped his head in. "You've got a visitor, man."

That was unexpected. As far as Ranger knew, he had no appointments for the day. "Who is it?"

"Mary Alice. She seems a little tense."

Ranger stood up immediately, his eyebrows raised. "Send her in."

Tank stepped back and a moment later, Mary Alice walked into the room, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked up at him and gave him a tiny grin.

"Hey Uncle Carlos. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Ranger stepped around the desk and pulled her into a hug. "Not at all, querida. You know you're always welcome here." Over her shoulder, Ranger gave a slight nod to Tank, who left the office, closing the door behind him. "Is something wrong?"

The girl shook her head and Ranger had to smile at the way her dark curls bounced against her shoulders. She looked so much like his Babe. Except for Julian and Sophie, Mary Alice was more like his wife than anyone else. She was strong and intelligent and didn't let Burg expectations hold her back. Although he knew she was under some pressure from the Plum side of the family to follow in her older sister's footsteps, Mary Alice put her foot down and refused set herself up for an unsatisfying life.

He wondered now, as he led her to an empty chair, what would bring her to him like this. Usually when she needed to talk to someone, it was Steph. He was as close to his niece as if she were one of his own children, but he was no good when it came down to 'woman to woman' talks. From the look on her face, though, he guessed that this wouldn't be one of those talks.

Sitting down on the desk in front of her, he leaned down so they were eye to eye. "What's going on, Mary Alice? As much as I love you, we both know that you usually don't come to me for one to one talks."

She grinned up at him and shrugged. "Can't a girl come to visit her favorite uncle without any special reason?" At his blank stare, she sighed. "You're right. I am about to make a life altering decision and I need your advice."

That was something new. He couldn't imagine what the bright, beautiful young woman in front of him was thinking and what it had to do with him, but he was extremely curious to find out. Smiling reassuringly, he held his arms out. "Lay it on me, M.A."

She chuckled as she unzipped her backpack, removing a stack of brochures. Ranger's eyes widened when he saw what they were for.

The Air National Guard.

Mary Alice looked from the brochures in her hands up to her uncle. "I know what I want to do with my life. I'm pretty sure that you and Aunt Steph will understand my decision, but I don't know how to make everybody else feel the same way."

To say that Ranger was stunned would be a bit of an understatement. Although he never pictured Mary Alice becoming a nurse or a teacher, he usually imagined her playing sports or going to college for business or advertising. She had an uncanny knack at selling and he grinned, remembering the time she convinced him to buy three hundred boxes of Thin Mints so her Girl Scout troop could go on a camping trip. He could even see her going into Civil Engineering, what with her obvious enjoyment of her elective classes in school. Never had he pictured her going into any of the military branches.

Ranger took the brochures that she offered him and flipped through them absently. "How long have you been thinking about this, querida? It's a big decision."

She nodded emphatically. "I know! If you told me a few years ago that this was what I'd want to do, I'd have you committed. But then a recruiter came to the school a year ago and it's all I've been thinking about since. I could become a pilot. I could help people after natural disasters. I could be one of those people on the ladder who saves the family from the flood. I can do this, Uncle Carlos. I _want_ to do this." She leaned forward in her seat, her eyes bright in excitement. "I could start out in the reserves and get money for college at the same time. And if I decide that I want to do this full time, I can do that, too. I can make a difference this way, more than I could doing anything around here."

Ranger looked up into her eyes and he couldn't deny the way they sparkled. But he had to be sure about something first.

"I know your parents can't afford much in the way of college tuition. This isn't just to get an education, is it, Mary Alice? You know that your aunt and I will pay your way through whatever school you want."

Mary Alice shook her head. "No, the college thing is just a bonus. I feel like this is what I'm meant to do. Have you ever felt that way?"

Ranger couldn't deny that feeling. It was what drove him to join the Army and become a Ranger. It was what convinced him to take that step with Steph and get married. It was how he felt when his children were born.

Looking into his niece's face, Ranger recognized the look of pure elation and determination. She truly knew what she wanted to do. Nothing would change her mind.

Not that he would try to if it was something she really wanted. It would be like denying his wife or children something they desperately wanted.

Handing the brochures back to her, he nodded. "What do you need from me?"

The squeal of glee almost shattered his eardrums as the tiny young woman launched herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, biting back a smile at the Steph-like reaction.

**00000000**

"I have a feeling something is up," Valerie Kloughn declared, sitting back in her seat. Stephanie couldn't help but agree as her husband and niece whispered to each other in the far corner of the room.

Ranger had come home the night before, declaring that it was long past due for a Plum family dinner. Considering that it was pretty tough to get everybody together without Ellen Plum, Stephanie was surprised and immediately suspicious. It wasn't like her husband to initiate family get togethers like that.

Somehow, though, in less than twenty-four hours, he had managed to get Frank, Grandma Mazur, Valerie and Albert and Angie and her fiancé, Ben to the house for an elaborate dinner. Julian, Sophie and Lisa were spending the night at the Elliot's house and the once lively dinner was turning into something a little heavier and a lot suspicious.

By the time Stephanie was ready to burst, Ranger and Mary Alice returned to the table, both carrying brochures. Ranger gave Mary Alice a kiss on her forehead before sitting down beside his wife.

"The floor is yours, querida," he said. Mary Alice nodded, taking a deep breath. Everybody else turned their attention to her.

"What's going on, sweetie?" Valerie asked, gripping her wineglass nervously. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Stephanie kicked Valerie under the table and Mary Alice rolled her eyes. "No, Mom. I am most definitely not pregnant."

Valerie sighed in relief, throwing a glare at her sister before draining her glass. She turned her attention back to her daughter. "Then what's all this about?"

Mary Alice cleared her throat. "I know what I want to do with my life." Turning slightly, she reached out and covered her mother's hand with hers. "I need you to listen to me without interruptions on this one, okay? I promise, I'll answer any questions when I'm done."

Valerie nodded, fear creeping into her eyes.

Mary Alice glanced at Ranger, who winked at her. She grinned before turning back to the rest of her family. "Do you remember how we watched the news whenever a tornado or hurricane or flood hit somewhere and I said that I wished I could help out somehow?" At everybody's nod, she continued. " And do you remember how much I enjoyed the engineering classes at school and mentioned maybe doing something like that with my life?" More nods. She took a deep breath and passed out the brochures. "I found a way to do both."

"The Air National Guard?" Valerie shrieked, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. She turned wide, terrified eyes to her daughter. "You're joking, right? Sweetie, that's the military! That's no place for an innocent young lady!"

Although she was stunned by her niece's revelation, Stephanie reached out and grabbed her sister's fluttering hand. "You promised to let her finish, Val. M.A.'s a smart woman. Let her speak."

Valerie's shrieks sputtered to silence. Mary Alice threw her aunt a grateful smile. Stephanie just winked and sat back, leaning slightly against her husband's side.

"I think I can really make a difference this way. I really want to be a part of the humanitarian effort. I want to help people and I can get an education at the same time. I can train to become a pilot," she grinned at her aunt and Stephanie blinked back tears. "I can save people whose lives are in immediate danger. I'll be able to help in search and rescues. If, God forbid, we're attacked again, I'll be able to help here at home. And I can go to school for civil engineering and really do something with it if I choose to make a career in the military." Mary Alice sat down beside her mother and grasped both of her hands in hers. "I really feel like this is what I'm meant to do, Mom. I know it's not what you would have picked for me, but I need to do this. I know I can do this and do it well."

Tears were spilling unchecked down Valerie's face. "What happens if they send you off to some war torn country? What happens if you get killed flying that damn plane? What happens if you're searching for someone and you get lost?"

Mary Alice smiled at her mother. "What happens if I'm in school and some crazy freak comes in with a loaded gun? What happens if I'm walking across the mall parking lot and get hit by a bus? There's a lot of 'what if's' everywhere, Mom. Worrying about them is no way to live your life."

Angie leaned forward in her seat, grinning conspiratorially at her younger sister. "Mom, you remember Sally from school, right? Annette Gianetti's daughter?"

Valerie nodded, dazed and teary eyed.

"Well Sally went to nursing school and joined the Guard last year. Remember how proud everybody in the Burg was of her?"

Mary Alice gave her older sister a grateful smile before jumping on the bandwagon. "Yeah, Mom! Remember that huge party the neighbors threw for her before she started up? How everybody said what a good girl Sally was for doing that?"

Valerie nodded again and wiped her eyes. She looked from one daughter to the other before looking down at the brochure in front of her. "It is a brave thing to do, baby, but its still the military. What do we really know about it?"

Ranger cleared his throat then, catching everybody's attention. "A good friend of mine is the Director of the ANG and would be more than happy to speak to you about some of the things Mary Alice will be doing if she joins up. I spoke to him yesterday and he'll be in the area next week if you're interested."

Mary Alice turned to her mother, her eyes pleading. "Please, Mom? Just talk to him?"

Valerie took a shuddering breath and studied her middle daughter's face. She couldn't ignore the excitement emanating from her child. "You're sure this is what you want?"

Mary Alice nodded. "I'm positive."

Valerie looked over at her husband, who was still staring at his brochure in surprise. After a long moment, she looked back at her daughter. And nodded again. "Okay. We'll talk to him."

_**Yeah, its been a while since I've written anything Plum, but this idea just jumped out of a dark corner the other night and attacked me while I was minding my own business. Can you believe that? I realized that poor Mary Alice was being neglected in this series, and although she isn't one of Steph and Ranger's kids, she's an important part of their family. I know nothing about the Air National Guard except for what I've skimmed online, so hopefully, I haven't screwed up anything and ticked anyone off. Hope you like it!**_


End file.
